


W drodze do Szanghaju (czyli jak zostać chińskim koniokradem)

by Stokrot



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, domknięcie wątku z drugiego sezonu anime, efekt głupawki, kto się czubi ten się lubi czy coś, ludzie są efemeryczni a gryzienie przereklamowane, nie należy traktować całkowicie poważnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli jak mógłby się zakończyć pewien wątek. W rolach głównych Harada Sanosuke i Shiranui Kyou.
Relationships: Harada Sanosuke/Shiranui Kyo
Kudos: 4





	W drodze do Szanghaju (czyli jak zostać chińskim koniokradem)

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ mamy kwarantannę, postanowiłam, tak dla umilenia czasu, wrzucić kilka swoich starszych tekstów - bo w sumie czemu by nie? ;)

Kołysało. Z całą pewnością kołysało. I raz, i dwa, miarowo, w górę i w dół, raz słabiej, raz mocniej…

Ugh. Harada Sanosuke, choć obeznany z podobnymi fenomenami występującymi na ogół po spożyciu większej ilości sake, poczuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Kołysanie było złe. Bardzo, bardzo złe…

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, próbując opanować falę mdłości i zarazem starając skupić się na czymś innym — co wszakże nie było zbyt łatwe. Ale…

Coś… skrzypiało? I… chlupało?

Hmmm…

Ściągnął brwi. Kołysało. Skrzypiało. Chlupało. Gdzie tak właściwie był?

Otworzył oczy i ponad sobą zobaczył ciemne deski sufitu, pod którymi zawieszono lampę. Kołysała się również. Całkiem jak na statku…

Ha. To by wiele tłumaczyło. Na przykład owo nieustanne chlupotanie rozbrzmiewające w tle, o kołysaniu nawet nie wspominając. Jeśli jednak w istocie tak było, to… skąd się tu wziął?

Sano nie przypominał sobie by wsiadał na jakikolwiek statek. Prawdę mówiąc, miał poczucie, że powinien być teraz zupełnie gdzie indziej. Gdzie…?

Zastanowił się. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to…

_Walka. Huk wystrzałów. Cholerni rasetsu Koudou obłażący ich niczym mrówki. Włócznia, ciśnięta w ostatnim, desperackim ciosie…_

_Krew. Jego własna. A potem…_

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się raptownie, gdy uświadomił sobie sens ostatniego wspomnienia. O do diabła… Przecież… Przecież powinien…

— Niech zgadnę — Głos był bezczelny i beztroski, dokładnie taki, jakim Sanosuke go pamiętał. — Zastanawiasz się, jakim cudem żyjesz, mam rację?

Sanosuke odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł najpierw burzę granatowoczarnych włosów, a potem resztę Shiranui Kyou. Demon siedział na koi pod przeciwległą ścianą i szczerzył się jak zadowolony kocur.

— Żyjemy… — westchnął Harada z niedowierzaniem, wypowiadając na głos to, o czym, w rzeczy samej, myślał od dłuższej chwili. Shiranui parsknął.

— Wypraszam sobie — obruszył się hardo. — Trzeba trochę więcej niż bandy byle wygłodniałych nibydemonów i jednego dziadka, żeby mnie zabić. Ale ty, owszem, jesteś tutaj wbrew wszelkiej logice i przewidywaniom.

Sano uniósł się na łokciu — pod żebrami wciąż bolało, niech to zaraza — i pytająco uniósł brew.

— Jakim więc cudem?

Jego towarzysz z wyraźnym zadowoleniem podłożył ręce pod głowę.

— Demony nie są logiczne — odparł z satysfakcją. — Ani tym bardziej przewidywalne.

— Miło mi poznać — burknął Sano. — Ale, zdaje się, o mnie miałeś mówić.

— O tobie to się znów za wiele nie da — odciął się Shiranui, przyglądając się własnym paznokciom. — Głupi to zawsze ma szczęście…

Harada łypnął na niego spode łba.

— Że niby mam szczęście, że cię spotkałem?

Demon popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

— Ano masz. Jak cholera masz, powiedziałbym.

Sano zamrugał, pozwalając, by dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi Shiranui.

— To… twoja robota? — zagadnął nieufnie, po czym, w przypływie nagłej paniki, usiadł na łóżku, przesuwając dłońmi po ciele. — Niech cię… co mi zrobiłeś?

— Jak się zaraz nie uspokoisz, to nie ręczę, że czegoś nie popsujesz — ziewnął demon, mimochodem drapiąc się w wytatuowane ramię. — A, i oczywiście, nie ma za co.

— Podziękuję, jak będę wiedział, czy mam powody — warknął Sano, kontynuując samooględziny. Szczęściem, nie wykrył żadnych nadnaturalnych naddatków, a tym bardziej braków. — Mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu bezinteresownie uratowałeś mi życie?

— Gwoli ścisłości — Kyou przeciągnął się leniwie na swojej koi — to ściągnąłem cię z powrotem na tę stronę. Na twoje szczęście, nie zapuściłeś się zbyt daleko. A, i nie przypominam sobie, żebym coś mówił o bezinteresowności.

Harada Sanosuke poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie.

— Umarłem? — spytał, niespodziewanie słabo.

— No — Shiranui wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej, prezentując garnitur śnieżnobiałych zębów. W tym kły, zdecydowanie ostrzejsze niż u zwykłego człowieka. — Technicznie rzecz biorąc, owszem. Ale tylko na chwilę.

Sano zaczerpnął tchu. _Weź się w garść, u licha_ , nakazał sobie kategorycznie. _Bądź co bądź, masz doświadczenie w prawie-umieraniu…_

Przesunął palcami po brzuchu, tam, gdzie, jak wiedział, skórę przecinała dawna blizna. Opanował się. Jakoś.

— Potraficie to zrobić? — spytał, spoglądając na demona z powątpiewaniem. — I… w jaki sposób? Ugryzłeś mnie czy jak?

Kyou tylko przewrócił purpurowymi oczami.

— Iii tam, co ja jestem według ciebie? Jakiś niedorobiony rasetsu? Zresztą, co mi po gryzieniu trupa, sam się zastanów — padlinę mam jeść? I, poza tym, jak niby miałbym ci pomóc, jeśli to JA ugryzłbym CIEBIE?

— Eee? — Sanosuke znów czuł zawroty głowy. I to nie tylko z powodu przechyłów podłoża. — Gadasz bez sensu. Ktoś inny mnie ugryzł? Pozwoliłeś mnie ugryźć jakiemuś obcemu patafianowi?

— A co, wolałbyś, żebym to ja cię gryzł? — Shiranui posłał mu nieomal powłóczyste spojrzenie. Sano tylko wzruszył ramionami, powstrzymując się od stwierdzenia, że lepszy diabeł znany. Jeszcze sobie pacan coś pomyśli… Coś zresztą, jak się zdawało, pomyślał sobie niewątpliwie, ale nie wypowiedział tego głośno; pogapił się tylko jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby zobaczył w Sanosuke nową, nieznaną formę życia. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

— Dureń — westchnął ze znudzeniem, spoglądając w sufit. — Mówiłem ci, nie byłoby żadnych korzyści z gryzienia ciebie. Dla żadnej ze stron.

Harada przez chwilę przyglądał mu się tępo, po czym prawda trafiła go wreszcie między oczy. Przełknął. Prawdę powiedziawszy, chyba jednak wolałby nie znać szczegółów… tyle że jakaś jego cząstka uparcie się ich dopominała.

Szlag by to.

— Więc… — zaczął ostrożnie.

— Więc pożyczyłem ci trochę sił życiowych i na tym poprzestańmy — wszedł mu w słowo demon, podejrzanie radosnym tonem, a Sanosuke zdecydował naraz, że jest mu niedobrze. Zdecydowanie niedobrze. I tym razem nie tylko z powodu przechyłów…

A właśnie. Przechyły. Kołysanie…

— Jesteśmy na statku?

— Aha.

— Zrobiłeś mi jakieś demonie hopsum-dyrdum i zaciągnąłeś na statek?

— Aha.

— Nie pytając mnie o zdanie?

— Wiesz, nie byłeś wówczas zbyt rozmowny — Shiranui przewrócił się na bok, odrzucając włosy na ramię i spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem. — Ech, wy, ludzie… Za grosz wdzięczności, no…

Sano podrapał się za uchem. Właściwie, Kyou miał trochę racji — ale przecież nie mógł tak łatwo się z nim zgodzić. Lepiej niech sobie drań nie wyobraża za dużo…

— Wciąż nie raczyłeś mnie oświecić, czemu to zrobiłeś — powiedział w zamian, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. —Dotąd zdawało mi się, że nie macie… najlepszego zdania o ludziach.

Demon popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

— Na ogół nie — przyznał. — Ale zdarzają się wyjątki.

— Jestem wyjątkiem? — zaciekawił się Harada. Shiranui Kyou zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Jesteś… ciekawy — odparł w końcu, choć, jak wydało się Sano, niezbyt chętnie. — A ja jestem egoistą.

Sanosuke zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzył, nijak nie widział związku.

— Hmmm?

Shiranui westchnął, potrząsnął włosami.

— Wy, ludzie, jesteście tacy cholernie efemeryczni — oznajmił, a Harada zamrugał z zaskoczeniem: po pierwsze dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć z ust demona takiego określenia jak „efemeryczny", po drugie, ze względu na samą treść jego słów. — Marnych kilkadziesiąt lat i już was nie ma. Jak jakieś… jętki, psiamać. A ja nie lubię tracić tego, co mnie interesuje. Ani tym bardziej rezygnować z przyjemności.

Harada zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

— Piłeś coś?

— Nawet gdyby tak było, nie zauważyłbyś różnicy, wierz mi — dobiegła pełna wyższości odpowiedź. — Wasze trunki nie robią na mnie większego wrażenia. Trzeba…

— …czegoś więcej, by cię upić, jak mniemam — dokończył Sanosuke z pewnym lekceważeniem. — Ale z przyjemności nie zrezygnujesz, co?

— No — ucieszył się dość niespodzianie Shiranui. — Wreszcie coś zaczynasz pojmować…

— I mnie też traktujesz jak okaz do kolekcji?

Dobry humor Kyou prysł w jednej chwili; demon usiadł na koi, spoglądając na niego wrogo.

— Może przestałbyś marudzić? — rzucił z irytacją. — Żyjesz, jeszcze ci mało? Powinieneś raczej czuć się wyróżniony…

— Bo jakiś pośledni demon miał kaprys ocalić mi tyłek?

— Po pierwsze, gówno wiesz o moim pochodzeniu — Purpurowe oczy błysnęły groźnie, a w kajucie, zdawałoby się, pociemniało. — A po drugie: mam uwierzyć, że wolałbyś wrócić w zaświaty? Akurat!

— A jeśli?

— Proszę cię! — parsknął Shiranui. — Wcale ci się nie uśmiechało umierać i nie wmawiaj mi, że było inaczej!

Harada otworzył usta, gotów do ciętej riposty — i zaraz je zamknął. Racja. Nie chciał ginąć. Miał jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Powinien jechać do Shinpachiego, a potem…

Zaraz, zaraz.

— Dokąd płynie ten statek? — zagadnął, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem. Bardzo paskudnym przeczuciem.

— Do Szanghaju — Kyou wzruszył ramionami. — Chyba. A co?

— Dlaczego płyniemy do Szanghaju?

Demon popatrzył na niego, jakby miał do czynienia z kimś niespełna rozumu.

— Nic mnie już nie trzyma w Japonii. Ot, dlaczego.

Sanosuke przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bez słowa, po czym westchnął ciężko, opierając czoło na dłoni. No pięknie. Dwa razy pięknie…

— Załatwiłeś mnie na cacy, nie ma co… — burknął wreszcie. — Możesz być z siebie dumny.

— Co ci tym razem nie pasuje? — z miejsca najeżył się Shiranui. Harada uśmiechnął się krzywo. O dziwo nie czuł złości, ale nieomal beztroski spokój, jaki zwykle towarzyszył mu w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Bądź co bądź, gorzej być nie mogło.

— Zrobiłeś ze mnie dezertera i jeszcze się pytasz? Dzięki tobie nie mam dokąd wracać…

— Rzeczywiście, wielki mi kłopot — demon tylko wydął wargi. — Do czego chcesz wracać? Każe ci ktoś? Nie wiedzą nawet, czy żyjesz, więc niech dalej sobie myślą, że poległeś na polu chwały i obie strony będą zadowolone!

Sano uniósł brew.

— Uważasz, że to takie proste?

— A ty nie?

— A ja nie.

— Pfff. Zanadto się przejmujesz. Szczegółami.

— A ty niczym się nie przejmujesz.

— Tak sądzisz? — Shiranui Kyou obrzucił go dość chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Może zatem zainteresuje cię, że jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

Sanosuke popatrzył na niego, zdumiony. Co takiego?

— Jak mam to rozumieć?

— A jak ci się zdaje? — Demon ponownie utkwił wzrok w deskach sufitu. — Myślisz, że możemy ot tak sobie podzielić się życiem z kimkolwiek? Zwłaszcza z człowiekiem?

— Cóż, hmmm… — zaczął Sano, odrobinę zbity z tropu. — Podejrzewam, że to nie takie łatwe…

— Więcej — Shiranui Kyou znów się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem dziwnie niewesoło. — To zakazane. I, jak się zapewne domyślasz, karalne. Na gardle karalne. A ja, cholera, lubię moje gardło, rozumiesz. Więc jeśli łaska, spójrz na to od tej strony: ty w razie powrotu miałbyś na głowie najwyżej rząd i dawnych towarzyszy, a ja caluśkie piekło, i to z pełnym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Urocza perspektywa, nie?

Sanosuke dłuższą chwilę milczał, próbując jakoś ogarnąć uzyskane właśnie informacje, po czym zadał jedyne pytanie, jakie aktualnie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Dlaczego?

— Co dlaczego? — Kyou łypnął na niego chmurnie, przerywając kontemplację pociemniałych desek nad głową. — Dlaczego z całym inwentarzem?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harada czym prędzej. — Dlaczego mimo to mi pomogłeś?

— A dlaczegóżby nie? — zagadnął buńczucznie Shiranui. Sano zmrużył oczy. Czy mu się zdawało, czy w głosie demona naprawdę słyszał nutę zakłopotania?

— Hmmm… — podjął, obrzucając towarzysza bacznym spojrzeniem. — Myślałem, że jesteś egoistą.

— Bo jestem, u licha! — prychnął Kyou. — I chyba wyjaśniłem ci to wystarczająco jasno… o ile nie popełniłem straszliwej pomyłki i właściwie oceniłem twoją inteligencję.

Sanosuke puścił obelgę mimo uszu — w końcu to był Shiranui Kyou — i nieznacznie przechylił głowę w bok.

— Skoro tak… To znaczy, jeśli tak bardzo cenisz swoje gardło i w ogóle… Czemu nie myślałeś przede wszystkim o własnej skórze?

Demon popatrzył na niego z głębokim niezrozumieniem.

— A co według ciebie właśnie robię, hmm?

— Niby tak — zgodził się Harada. — Ale nie musiałbyś, gdybyś mnie nie ratował.

Dość nieoczekiwanie Shiranui poderwał się ze swojej koi i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu jak rozdrażniony kot.

— Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz — syknął. — Ni w ząb nie rozumiesz, no. Co ty myślisz? Że ja dureń jestem? Że byle głupka z kawałkiem kija bym z zaświatów wyciągał? Trzysta lat! Dociera? Trzysta lat z górą się tak z nikim nie biłem — i miałbym teraz wypuścić z rąk taką okazję? Jak ci się wydaje?

Sanosuke drgnął, bo ostatnie słowa demon wykrzyczał mu prosto w nos. Ale nie skomentował. Poniekąd dlatego, że go nieco zatchnęło, ale także dlatego, że — właściwie — ten akurat argument całkiem do niego przemawiał. Walka z Shiranui… Wiele można by o tym powiedzieć — i o następujących później obrażeniach jeszcze więcej — ale jedno było pewne. Taka frajda naprawdę była warta co najmniej tych efemerycznych siedemdziesięciu lat życia. A jeśli mogło być więcej?

Ach.

Harada w przebłysku niepokoju zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie rozumie uczucia Kyou. Właściwie podziela uczucia Kyou. Właściwie akceptuje fakt, że cholerny demon miałby posiadać jakieś cholerne uczucia — i to, w pewnym sensie, względem samego Sanosuke. Cholerne demonie hokus-pokus najwidoczniej zamieszało mu w głowie na tyle, że dotychczasowe priorytety Sano odpływały właśnie w siną dal, czy też raczej on odpływał od nich do Szanghaju. Ale za to zdąży się jeszcze odpłacić. Choćby dla formalności. Albo przyjemności. Ha. Na początek można by drania wytargać za te pieprzone loczki…

Łup. Precyzyjnie wymierzony prawy prosty niespodziewanie wyrżnął go w podbródek. Sano instynktownie poderwał się, gotów do obrony, ale pod żebrami znów boleśnie zakłuło i na powrót osunął się na posłanie z głuchym stęknięciem.

— Odbiło ci? — mruknął z wyrzutem. — Nie możesz trochę z tym poczekać?

— To nie rób min jak dziewica w buddyjskim klasztorze — odgryzł się Shiranui, przysiadając na własnej koi. Harada Sanosuke wyszczerzył zęby.

— Męskim czy damskim?

— Jak ta bliskość śmierci wyostrzyła ci dowcip… — Demon przeczesał gęste włosy w udawanym zadziwieniu. — Musimy ci częściej fundować takie kryzysy. Chcesz, zrobię ci jeden od razu? Będę prawie delikatny?

— Tak jak przed chwilą? — Sano popatrzył na niego spod uniesionych brwi. — To raczej podziękuję. Wolałbym dopłynąć do Szanghaju w jednym kawałku, skoro już mnie tam ciągniesz… Chyba że te twoje siły życiowe przypadkiem gwarantują mi nieśmiertelność…

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele — parsknął kąśliwie Kyou, wyciągając się leniwie na łóżku. — Nawet my nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Chociaż… — ułożył się wygodniej, do wtóru skrzypu drewna — być może będziesz teraz nieco odporniejszy. I może trochę bardziej długowieczny.

— A ty?

— Ja? Ja nawet nie odczuję różnicy — napuszył się demon. — Dobrze brzmi, co?

 _Taaa_ , pomyślał Sanosuke. Aż za dobrze…

— To gdzie jest haczyk? — zagadnął niewinnie.

— Haczyk? To statek dalekomorski, oni łowią na sieci, nie na wędki…

— Nie wydurniaj się — żachnął się Harada. — Przecież musisz mieć w tym jakiś interes…

— Nic ponad to, co już ci powiedziałem — obruszył się Shiranui. — Co ty mi tu insynuujesz? Ja porządny demon jestem. Mam swój honor i twój też szanuję. Myślisz, że uciekałbym się do jakichś niskich sztuczek? Za kogo ty mnie masz? Phi!

Harada słuchał tego w rosnącym oszołomieniu. Czy Shiranui Kyou naprawdę właśnie obraził się jak panienka, której zarzucono brak cnoty?

Zachichotał.

— Co ci tak wesoło? — burknął Kyou.

— Niiic — wyparł się szybko Sanosuke. Wizja demona z panieńską kokardą na zadku i lokami upiętymi w kunsztowną koafiurę doprowadziła go do drgawek śmiechowych. Podjął więc szybko poważniejszy temat.

— Czemu właściwie Szanghaj?

— A czemu by nie? — Kyou spróbował wzruszyć ramionami i nieomal sturlał się z wąskiej koi. —Miejsce jak każde inne.

— I co chcesz tam robić?

— A bo ja wiem? A ty?

— Hmmm… — Sano udał, że się zastanawia. — Może najpierw ci wtłukę?

— Ooo — Shiranui aż podniósł się z posłania. — A czemu nie teraz, zaraz?

— Jak wtłukę ci teraz, to co będę robić w Szanghaju? Poza tym nie uczyli cię nigdy, że co za dużo, to niezdrowo?

— Pfff… Głupi przesąd.

— A tobie tylko bijatyka w głowie. Może warto by poszerzyć horyzonty?

Shiranui przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, na poły koso, na poły z zaciekawieniem.

— W Szanghaju? — zagadnął wreszcie.

— W Szanghaju, w Chinach… — Sano wygodniej umościł się na posłaniu. Już niemal przywykł do nieustannego kołysania. — Możliwości mamy aż nadto…

Demon pomilczał jeszcze przez moment, jakby rozważając ostatnie usłyszane słowa. Po czym…

— Nie myślałem, że to kiedykolwiek powiem — podjął, a w miarę jak mówił, na jego twarz wypływał iście wilczy uśmiech — ale z tobą mógłbym nawet konie kraść.

Sanosuke w pierwszej chwili spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A wiesz — odparł — że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł?


End file.
